


Actions Get Rewarded

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Political Alliances, Politics, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles is about to hook up with a gorgeous guy, and seconds before they’re about to get down to business, he stops and asks, “Have you voted?”





	Actions Get Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Australian and I’m probably late to the party, but Happy Voting Day!
> 
> Inspired by this.

He closed the space between them as soon as they stepped through the door. His warmth pressed up against Stiles and he looked down into Stiles’ dark eyes, cocking an eyebrow as if to ask a question.

 _Yes_ , Stiles thought, but the word never rose to his lips. He leant in close, his lips brushing against Derek’s faintly as he asked the question back.

Derek took Stiles’ face in his hands, crushing their mouths together.

Stiles let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he grabbed at fistfuls of Derek’s jacket.

Derek’s hands slid down Stiles’ sides, settling on his Stiles’ hips and gently guiding him backwards.

Stiles’ knees began to tremble; he was thankful when Derek pinned him back against the hallway wall. Stiles looped his arms around Derek’s neck, desperately clinging to his jacket to keep himself upright.

Derek ground his hips against Stiles, pressing his thigh between Stiles’ and feeling the young man’s hard length strain against his jeans.

Stiles whimpered at the friction, his fingers tightening on Derek’s jacket.

Derek smiled into the kiss, rolling his hips again so he could hear the broken moans that escaped Stiles’ lips. He ran his tongue across Stiles’ bottom lip and moaned as he obediently opened his mouth to welcome Derek’s tongue.

Stiles sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair and pulling soft tufts into his fist.

Derek pulled his hands away from Stiles’ hips, making the boy shudder at the loss. He shrugged his jacket off, letting it fall the ground as he turned his attention to Stiles’ clothes. He pulled the young man’s jacket and hoodie off, not breaking the kiss for a second as he tossed them aside.

Stiles let out a soft sigh as he ran a hand up Derek’s firm bicep, across his shoulder and onto his back. He wanted to feel every inch of skin.

They broke apart, gasping for air. But the reprieve only lasted a second Derek crushed their mouths together again.

His firm hands grabbed at Stiles’ ass, kneading his soft cheeks and earning a soft whimper in return. Derek let out a low growl in response, hoisting Stiles off his feet and pinning him around the wall.

Stiles coiled his legs around Derek’s waist, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as his hands cupped Derek’s cheeks, feeling the rough whiskers of his beard and the soft skin of his cheeks.

Derek drew back, licking his lips and grinning at Stiles’ euphoric expression.

Stiles tilted his chin, chasing his Derek’s lips. He felt Derek chuckle against his mouth as he brought them back together again.

He kissed him lightly, drawing away quickly as he craned his neck and placed a trail of kisses across the boy’s cheek, jaw, chin, and neck. He stayed there, gently sucking and nipping at Stiles’ pale skin and moles; brushing his teeth against them just hard enough to make the boy moan and his but not hard enough to leave a mark. He pressed soft kisses against the patches of skin which were marred by the soft impressions of his teeth and patches of red that would darken later.

A smug smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he met Stiles’ gaze. He brought their lips together again.

His hands slid beneath Stiles’ shirt, running up the curve of his spine and urging the boy arch to his touch.

Stiles trailed his fingers down Derek’s chest to the waistline of Derek’s jeans.

Derek pulled back from the kiss, his hot breath rolling across Stiles’ lips. He pressed Stiles’ weight back against eh wall as he reached up and pulled his Henley over his head.

“Holy shit,” Stiles gasped, drinking in the sight of the man’s body; his firm abs, his thick chest hair and the trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans.

Derek brought his lips back to Stiles, ensnaring him in a messy, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, holding close as he pulled away from the wall, walking down the hall towards the bedroom. He carried Stiles inside, kicking the door shut behind himself. He laid Stiles down on the bed, pressing his weight against Stiles’ body. He rolled his hips, feeling the young man’s broken moans against his lips.

Derek’s hands trailed down Stiles’ sides, unbuttoning his jeans and stripping them off, the young man’s boxers following soon after.

Stiles broke away from the kiss long enough to wrestle his shirt off and toss it aside. His hands shook as he reached for Derek’s jeans, eagerly trying to unbutton them.

He felt Derek chuckle against his lips, gently prying Stiles’ hands away from his pants and pinning them above Stiles’ head. He held them there with one hand while he unbuttoned his jeans with the other. He slowly let go of Stiles’ hands, watching to make sure Stiles kept them there before stripping off his pants.

Stiles watched as Derek removed the last of his clothes, his jaw hanging open as he stared at the man’s rigid length.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped. “Please fuck me.”

Derek chuckled, arching over Stiles and brining their lips together again. He rolled his hips against Stiles’, teasing needy whimpers out of the young man.

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He gently shoved at Derek’s shoulder, pushing the man onto his back as he climbed into his lap, straddling his waist.

“Wait,” Derek said, his voice cutting through the haze in Stiles’ mind.

Stiles froze, his shoulders rising and falling as he heaved in deep breaths.

“Have you voted?”

Stiles couldn’t help himself; he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard his body was shaking, his lungs burning for air.

Derek stared at him, one brow raised questioningly.

“I’m serious,” he said, his voice deep and his gaze firm. “You better not be a republican.”

Stiles drew in a deep breath, fighting to calm himself.

“Yes, I did vote,” he replied. “And no, I’m not a republican.”

Derek let out a sigh of relief.

“Good,” he said.

He grabbed Stiles’ hip, flipping the young man on his back. He held him close, kissing him feverishly as he lined himself up with Stiles’ entrance and sank his length into him, relishing the sound of the young man’s cries.

Stiles threw his head back, crying out as Derek rolled his hips, trusting into him.

He lost himself to instinct, pounding Stiles’ ass and making the young man scream until they both climaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
